This Feeling
by Jieikobu
Summary: Taichi has been invited down to Arata's for the weekend. What will become of this planned meeting? BL Content. Boy's Love
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone!

This is my first Chihayafuru Fic ever so please don't judge me to harshly.

* * *

The night sky was filled with the glimmer of silent stars and the air flowing through the open window felt cool against the skin of Taichi's back as he slipped on a shirt, just as the brunette slid under the sheets of his bed, an angry buzzing like an irritated bee signalled the arrival of a new message on his mobile phone.

Taichi grumbled as he opened the message on the offending phone and skimmed its content's.

**Hey Taichi what are you doing this weekend? Arata**

Taichi felt his eyes widen as he read and re-read Arata Wataya's message, his heart thumped gently against his ribcage as blood rushed to his ears. _Arata never texts, _Taichithought whilst brushing light brown hair from his warm brown eyes as he quickly typed a reply.

**Nothing… Why? Taichi**

Taichi held the phone to his heart and waited for the device to buzz again.

**Want to come over and play some Karuta? It must be tiring to play Chihaya all the time. Arata**

**Okay I'll be down tomorrow, I'll get the first train. Taichi**

**Do you want to stay the night? We can play more games. Arata**

**Fine, I'll pack a bag. See you then. Taichi**

**Goodnight. Arata**

_Why is my heart pounding? Arata never texts! Why does he want to see me now?_ Taichi questioned himself; they ran through his mind until he felt his eyelids droop from exhaustion and they followed him still, into the deep oblivion of sleep.

* * *

Taichi leaned his head against the train window watching the world roll by with tired eyes; he had woken up at 6:00 AM to get ready for the train to Fukui, packing a quick back and hurrying to leave his family, his mother as per usual was being overprotective and malicious. Taichi groaned at the memory of that morning it was so horrible.

"_Taichi, why do you have to go to Fukui to meet that boy?" Reiko Mashima asked with disdain. "You should give up Karuta if you're going to lose all the time."_

"_That's right" Rika, Taichi's Sister, chimed in. "Why play karuta anyway it's so boring."_

_Normally Taichi would grin and bear it, but today he suddenly couldn't hold back his anger. "I'll play karuta if I want to!" He yelled shocking his Mother and Sister. "Even if I don't win all the time, it's fun and it just makes me want to try harder to improve myself."_

"_But what can you do with karuta huh?" Reiko shouted. "Can you make money? Can you be successful? What can you do with karuta?"_

"_Nothing Mother." Taichi retorted "Absolutely nothing, and you know what? I don't care, my dream is to become the master and someday I will be, because I love karuta, and that's all I need!" Grabbing his bag Taichi stormed from the kitchen and rushed to the train station._

Now that he thought about it he vaguely remembered her screaming something about not coming home until he was sorry and ready to apologize to her. Taichi turned his thoughts to Arata, picturing him wearing his glasses over his deep blue eyes and the way his coal black hair fell lightly against his forehead; And the way his large hands moved swiftly batting aside card after card, and the way sweat collect on his skin coating him in a sheen of moisture, and…

Taichi shook himself, _what am I thinking, am I insane? _Taichi pulled up the hoodie of his white jumper and began to tap a nervous rhythm on his jean clad thighs. _Why am I thinking about Arata this way? And why does my heart feel like it's about to burst? _He thought desperately, holding a fisted hand right over his aching chest. _We're friends!_

Tears welled up and collected at the corners of his eyes as the train began to slow and come to a stop at the Fukui station, wiping his eyes Taichi exited the locomotive and began to walk down the road beside the Asuwa River beneath the blooming sakura trees, their blossom decorated branches piercing the sky. The tired boy rubbed sleep from his eyes and grabbed a drifting petal from the breeze, smelling its sweet fragrance, Taichi almost didn't see the bike hurtling towards him until it was almost on top of him.

Taichi threw himself to the side and unfortunately rolled down the same muddy hill he and Chihaya had encountered on their last visit to the Fukui area, and again the cause had been a bike rider. Taichi yelped as he rolled over a rock sticking out of the ground and kept uncontrollably rolling down the muddy hill until he stopped at its bank.

"Are you okay!" Shouted a male voice, Taichi rolled his head to the side to get a better view of the man running towards him, the sun behind the figure outlined his body in a halo of light and as he drew closer Taichi suddenly realised who it was. His head was covered with spikey black hair; a pair of glasses framed his deep thoughtful eyes, which held the colour of the ocean full of the distress that showed on his slim face.

"Arata…" Taichi whispered, his breath hitched as his heart drummed a sharp staccato against his ribcage. "Where were you going in such a rush?"

"I was headed to the train station." Arata panted having run down the hill after the brunette. "To wait for you… But I was a bit late getting up this morning."

Taichi held his breath as he surveyed the face of the young man leaning over him, the way his lips parted with a small sigh and how his shirt rode over his lightly toned figure.

"You're all muddy. Are you ever going to get up?" Arata asked casually. "If not, I could come back later?"

"No! I'll get up, give me a hand." The brunette shouted, thrusting out his hand which Arata took and quickly hoisted him to his sore feet.

"Still shorter than me than?" Arata laughed, walking up the hill.

"Still younger than me Arata?" Taichi shot back.

The two laughed as they made their way back to the main path and began to walk back the way Arata had come, Taichi rubbed his back where he had rolled over the stone whilst making light conversation with the raven haired boy as they made their way back to his house. The pair soon left the shelter of the sakura tree's and found themselves walking along the road beside the fields of water, the sun glistened on their flat surface as the pair strolled past, casting luminescent reflections against the flesh of their cheeks.

"Did I tell you…? Mom kicked me out." Taichi murmured into the silence.

"Really? Why" Arata asked awkwardly.

"Because I stood up for my love of Karuta for once in my life…" The brunette mumbled, "This would normally be the part where you call me a coward…" Taichi was met with silence as they walked on nearing the house.

"…How long were you told to stay away?" Arata asked, pushing his glasses up his nose.

"Until I'm sorry for what I said."

"…Let's get you cleaned up first and then I'll ask mum if you can stay for a while."

"What." Taichi exclaimed, "Why would you do that?"

Arata smiled, "Because I'm your friend, and that's what friends do."

* * *

Thank you for reading my Fic.

I hope you enjoyed, Please review to help me improve!

If you like what you read here I also write for Hetalia and Ao No Exorcist.

Chinese Translation by Kay: blog/post/48718612


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi Everyone!**

**Here is the next installment in my fic "This Feeling". I hope you enjoy it!**

**Only one more to go.**

* * *

Taichi's light brown hair was plastered to his scalp as he scrubbed his arms viciously with a luffa in the Wataya family's bathtub. _Because I'm your friend… _Those four little words kept chasing themselves around the brunette's head and they made him feel empty. _Why do I feel so hollow? _He thought incessantly, _They're only words, but they hurt… I hurt. _Taichi pressed a hand to his chest in an effort to steady the rhythm of his heart.

"Here are some clothes from your bag." Arata said, padding into the bathroom with bare feet.

"Thanks," Taichi blushed turning his back to Arata, "Do you usually walk into a bathroom without telling anyone your coming in?"

"No, but it's only you so…" Arata blushed uncomfortably, "I talked to mum and dad."

"And, what did they say?" The brunette inquired.

"…I'm sorry," he began, "but you'll have to go back home tomorrow."

Taichi swallowed the lump that had taken up residence in his throat. "I understand… Guess I'll have to apologize to mom after all." Taichi listened to Arata's footsteps as he left the steam filled bathroom, the brunette continued scrubbing himself down, the sloshing of soapy water filling the silence.

Taichi soon finished washing and left the bathroom behind after he had finished dressing in his change of jeans and green and white striped shirt; he scoured the house peering at photos of Arata and his family, there was one of him gazing out at the ocean, he looked around the age of 8. _He looked so cute back then, _Taichi felt his eyes widen, had he really just thought that? His heart started pounding again its thumping echoing in his ears, and then those four little words re-entered his mind, making him feel sick. _What is happening to me?_

"Taichi in here!" Arata called, breaking the brunette out of his reverie.

"Coming." He called, while he tried to find the source of the others deep voice.

"Let's play karuta." Arata smiled when Taichi finally found his room and sat down in front of him.

"Bring it on." Taichi smirked, opening the karuta box between them; they quickly mixed the cards around and soon had twenty five each. Taichi placed his cards carefully down on the floor placing the cards where he knew he could find them easily and try to confuse Arata, the two boys locked eyes as they finished at the same time and they stayed like that frozen for a moment in time.

The brunette drowned in the depths of the other boy's blue gaze and felt his mind become stripped bare revealing everything, Arata coughed and pressed play on the tape recorder and soon the opening poem began resounding throughout the room.

_**Nanywa Bay,**_

_**Now the flower blooms,**_

_**But for winter.**_

_**Here comes spring,**_

_**Now the flower blooms.**_

Taichi hunched over in concentration, visualising a map of the cards on both fields behind his closed eyelids, his ears straining for the first poem.

_**None are left who know me…**_

Taichi reached for the card on Arata's left field and stopped before touching the back of the other boy's hand. _When did his hand move? _Taichi thought, shock rattling his nerves, _It's only the first card… Why am I panicking already?_ Shaking himself, the brunette hunched over again, concentrating harder than ever in anticipation of the next card.

…

_**The world**__** offers no escape.**_

Taichi moved again, zeroing in on the correct card, his heart thrummed excitedly as his hand claimed the five syllable card. He had taken a card from Arata he could hardly believe it, Taichi felt a smile break out as he placed the card by his side. The game played out like this for the next hour, each player taking a card from the other, each player sending an undesirable card to the opposing side, each boy desperately trying to gain the lead.

In terms of skill Arata excelled with his speed and accuracy, but Taichi's concentration was absolute, he had not yet made one fault and reached with equal accuracy to every card without fail. Sweat beaded on the brunette's brow as the game continued at a slow pace, his brain burning through his body's sugar.

_**Swift…**_

…

"Thank you very much." Arata bowed, his coal black hair covering his face… he had won.

"Thank you very much." Taichi bowed in respect. _Don't worry, it's only the first game,_ Taichi told himself as he gathered the cards and mixed them up again in preparation for the next game, while Arata changed the tape.

_I'll win the next game for sure, I can't lose to Arata, _Taichi began setting out and memorising his cards again, he looked up at Arata and examined his eyes through the glass of his spectacles, watching the light play in there tantalisingly blue depths. It was like watching him contemplate the universe even though he was waiting for the opening poem to end and the next poem to begin.

…_**Now the flower blooms.**_

…

_**The autumn paddy shacks… **_

And the game had begun again with Arata, again taking the first card. Frustration began to boil in the pit of Taichi's stomach as the game continued, he swore in his mind as the young man across from him took the card, and the next card, and the next card. His anger burned in his veins like fire as he lunged taking a five syllable card from the other, his triumph was soon smothered when Arata took yet another card.

The sunlight pouring through the window turned to bright gold and as the day progressed to evening the gold burned to red and slowly the sun began to set casting the room into darkness, the boys were on their sixth game now and Taichi was furious inside, he hadn't won a single game yet. Arata was just too good, his movements were so flued like water and he had a lot of stamina, the cards before Taichi's light brown eyes began to waver and blur with the consequences due to his tiredness, physically and mentally.

But looking up he could see that Arata was tiring as well, not as quickly but still tiring nonetheless, Taichi strained his ears waiting for the next word, waiting for the next syllable. The silence in the room was overwhelming, the air was charged with so much energy you could cut it with a knife, sweat beaded and dripped from the boy's foreheads as the silence stretched on.

**So spring ends and…**

Taichi raced for the card on his lower right, his hand was centimetres from the card and he was going to take it, and then he lifted his hand at the last second realising that it was a dead card. Apparently Arata had the same idea and lifted his hand over the card at the same time, Taichi watched as Arata lost his balance and fell forward on top of Taichi, crushing him aginst the floor with his large frame.

Taichi's heart danced in his chest as he looked up into Arata's eyes, warmth flowed from the other's body into the brunette's were ever their bodies touched which was mostly everywhere, their legs; hips, thighs, stomachs and chests. _Why do I feel so warm and why is my heart racing again? _Taichi gulped as Arata brushed a strand of loose hair behind his ear.

"What are you doing?" Taichi gasped, afraid that the banging of his heart would be heard by the young man lying on top of him.

"I'm just admiring how beautiful you are." Arata whispered, tracing his soft lips with a finger.

"What?" Taichi cried in disbelief, his throat seizing up.

"I can't stop thinking about you." Arata smiled, trying to breathe normally. "Ever since I left you and Chihaya to live in Fukui, I couldn't stop thinking about the two of you, and as I grew older it was just you…"

"I admit…" Taichi began, his face flushing a very unattractive red. "That lately my heart keeps pounding whenever I think of you, and I get this feeling that I… That I just…"

"What?" Arata whispered whilst playing with the hair at the nape of Taichi's neck.

"That I just want to be with you." Taichi breathed in a rush.

Arata's eyes widened behind his glasses as he took in the brunettes words with disbelief, the air grew even warmer as the larger male pulled the older into a firm embrace their lips locking together as if the first kiss they shared was their thousandth, his lips spoke of unyielding love as Taichi responded, arching into the others firm grip as he wrapped his own arms around the neck of the boy crushing him.

Heat flowed through their veins and warmed the room into a furnace and soon Taichi found himself shirtless and being kissed from neck to hip by the coal black haired boy, the brunette slid his hands beneath Arata's shirt and felt the muscles of his taut back slicked with sweat from the karuta game. Feeling Taichi's impatience he drew back and removed the offending article and bared the skin of his upper body.

The two boys lips connected again and they clung together like life depended on it, burning seconds turned into minutes, and minutes into hours as the two clung together in a tight embrace, their burning passion being smothered in the chill of the night. Exhaustion finally claimed the bodies of the duo as they moved to the futon in the corner and collapsed down onto the soft mattress, Taichi nuzzled his face into Arata's chest as the other drew the sheets of the bed around their slim figures.

"Goodnight Arata." Taichi whispered, further snuggling up to Arata's warm body.

"Goodnight Taichi." Arata whispered back wrapping his arms around the smaller boy.

* * *

**Thank you again for taking the time to read my poor effort.**

**Please review and help me improve.**

**Bye. **

**Chinese Translation by Kay: blog/post/48781136**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi Everyone**

**Thank you for following this fic! Sorry that I dropped of the radar for a while...**

**I hope you enjoy the last chapter. ^-^**

* * *

Taichi peered into the sleeping face of Arata when he awoke at… 5:00 AM, according to Arata's bedside clock anyway, the brunette slid his index finger across the boy's cheek and fiddled with his black hair. He pulled back quickly when Arata stirred and rolled onto his side taking the bed sheets with him, there was barely enough room in the bed for Arata let alone both of them so, Taichi got up and trudged to the bathroom replaying the events of last night in his mind like a record on repeat.

The feel of his hands searching his skin hungrily, his strong steady kisses that seemed to last an eternity and his deep blue eyes like the ocean depths framed by hair cloaked in darkness. _Wow,_ Taichi thought, _I'm thinking in rhyme now. _After he had finished in the bathroom he quickly gathered his things and scribbled a hasty note, which he left on floor for Arata to find.

Taichi took one last look at the raven head's sleeping form and forced himself to leave the suffocating room, his heart gave quick irregular beats when he paused at the kitchen and scribbled a thank you not for Arata's parents for having him round. It's like the house was finding excuses for him to stay that moment longer to bask in the warmth of this family home, the feeling was nice, not like the cold lonely feeling he felt at home with his family.

It's members always finding some way to degrade his life in any way shape or form he hated it, but what could he do, they were his family after all. Taichi took out his phone and typed a quick text to his mother while he walked back to the train station.

**I'm sorry. Taichi**

_That's a lie_, he thought as he walked back past the once glimmering fields of water now stagnant with the darkness of early dawn, he couldn't stay here any longer he had to get away, if he stayed any longer than his feelings for Arata might grow and he was afraid. Afraid that he wouldn't be able to control his emotions, afraid of what his family would think if they ever found out and afraid of what Chihaya would think of him.

But every time he thought of those deep blue eyes behind frames of silver his heart beat unnaturally with a pulsing dark rhythm, something that felt beyond his control, single tear slid down his face as he walked now beneath the overbearing branches of the sakura tree's hanging across the Asuwa River. Their blooms shedding petals like tears in the early morning breeze, Taichi shook his head and ran a calloused hand through his messy bed hair, _I will not cry._

The steps leading up to the platform felt like he was hiking a mountain and all too soon the level surface of the station laid beneath his heavy feet as he trudged over to the waiting ticket vender, the machine heartlessly ate his money and spat out a train ticket back to his horrible life in the Mashima Residence. He could just imagine his mother's gloating face and his sisters harsh words as he watched the train in the distance rumble towards the peaceful station.

Its industrial colours of grey, silver and black streaked unnaturally against the thriving nature, its cold metal surface bringing with it the awful anticipation of leaving this wonderful place and also leaving Arata. His heart skipped another beat at the thought of his name and the strong images of their private moment flashed into his head and inevitably his imagination kicked in throwing up images of what could have been had the moment gone further, his mind feeling overwhelmed was glad when the train pulled in distracting him long enough to board the impatient locomotive and take a seat.

Just as Taichi sat down his phone buzzed angrily in his pocket alerting him to a new message.

**We will talk more when you get home; me and your father want a word with you. Mom**

Taichi felt a shiver travel up his spine as the train started up and began to head back the way it had come and as if on cue he turned his light brown eyes to the window and felt them widen considerably. There on his bicycle like the last time he had visited was Arata shouting at the window of the train, and once again Taichi stood and waved his hands madly but this time he let the tears fall freely from his eyes. His heart began to pound again painfully against his ribcage as he realised that with distance his feelings would not be suffocated but would be allowed to grow unchecked until his whole being belonged to the young man trying to keep up with his departing tears.

* * *

Arata had to stop riding or he would have gone off into the winding river, tears spilled from his eyes as he retrieved Taichi's letter from his pocket and read it again.

_I love you… and that's why I have to leave you…_

Arata carefully folded the page and held it to his chest as he cried unable to stop his heart from sending a thrumming sensation throughout his exhausted body, he had tried he really had tried to make it to the train station on time but once again he was late, he was too damn late. _Why can I never be there for my friends, _He thought gripping the handles of his bike, his tears continued to flow until even then he couldn't cry anymore.

The sakura tree's loomed up in front of him and beckoned the shell-shocked boy into their wavering shadows, the sun rose over the horizon slowly bringing a pale yellow light to the landscape before him, pausing to take a break his phone began to buzz relentlessly. Unable to take the vibrations any longer, Arata opened and read the offending message with tear filled eyes.

**I'll be back, I promise. Taichi.**

* * *

**Well I hope you enjoyed it! **

**Next on the Menu is an Ivan X Alfred Oneshot for Hetalia!**

**Look forward to it!**


End file.
